La angustia de Shuichi
by Clarisa
Summary: Despues de salir del hospital ¿que es lo que pasara? ¿Cual sera la actitud de Yuki ante los nuevos acontecimientos...?


Holaa!! Aca regreso con mi fic.. ^^UU después de tanto tiempo, siglos diría yo xDUu Sinceramente pensé que no continuaría con este fic, pero nah... me gusta escribir y aunque por una racha gigante de falta de inspiración lo deje continuado.

Aunque este cap. Ya lo tenia bajo la manga quería continuar con los demás para poder subir este. Cosa que por la misma falta de inspiración pospuse, pero eso ya creo que lo dejare atrás ^^ y podré ir subiendo mis fics... con mas fluidez mientras la Uni. me lo permita. :p Por ahora no quiero pensar negativamente. Espero que este cap. Les guste y puedan dejarme sus reviews en todo caso aunque sea regañándome por no continuarlo antes.. jeje ^-^Uu

Les mando saludos y aquí inicio nuevamente...

"**LA HERMANA MELLISA DE SHUICHI"**

**Por: Clarisa**

**Capítulo 7**

"**La angustia de Shuichi"**

Shuichi se levantó de la cama un poco adormecido aún y estuvo apunto de caerse pero Hiro que estaba cerca le ayudo a mantenerse en pie.

-**Shuichi, ¿estas bien?-**le pregunto ayúdanosle a sentarse nuevamente.

-**Si Hiro... solo un poco mareado.**

Este le vio con gesto molesto-**No debiste levantarte, aun no te encuentras del todo curado Shu...**

**-Pero... es... que yo...-**titubeo.

-**No hay excusas Shuichi, acaban de salir del Hospital, no tiene ni el día y tú ya quieres arrancar.**

**-Quiero ver a Yukii~i-**hizo un puchero-**eso es lo que quiero...tráelo Hiro-**le rogó-**quiero cerca de Yuki. **

Sus ojitos estaban brillantes.

El pelirrojo se conmovió al ver a su amigo tan indefenso, débil y tan... sensible que mejor accedió.

-**Esta bien Shuichi, pero no quiero que te levantes de la cama ¿si? Aún no estas del todo bien-**toco su frente-**tienes un poco de temperatura, traeré tus medicinas y llamare a Yuki ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Esta bien, Hiro seré bueno-**dijo acomodándose mejor y recostándose.

El pelirrojo volvió con unas aspirinas y un vaso con agua.

-**Toma, te bajará la temperatura y te sentirás mejor-**el pelirosa tomó las pastillas que le ofrecía su amigo, y tomó un trago de agua pasándoselas. Respiro hondo antes de hablar.- **¿Contento Hiro?-**le pregunto el pelirosa. Hiroshi afirmo con su cabeza-**Entonces ya que estas contento concedeme a mi ahora la felicidad y márcale a Yuki... por favor.... onegai ¿si?-**le miraba con carita de suplica.

**-De acuerdo Shu, tu ganas iré a hablarle, pero nada de levantarte de la cama ¿de acuerdo?-**le pregunto viéndole serio.

-**¡Si! Ok... pero ve, ve-**decía haciéndole seña con la mano.

Hiro salió del cuarto.

Shuichi respiró aliviado, se acomodo en la cama removiéndose un poco. Pensó en Yuki, al fin podría verlo y decirle como se sentía, como le había afectado lo ocurrido, como el dolor de saber que pudiera perder a los peques le paralizó el alma y el cuerpo. ¿Y el cuerpo? Como le dolía el cuerpo aún, como le dolió en ese entonces.

Pero ahora todo estaba bien y lo único que él quería era estar abrazado por su amor, protegido y amado.

******************************

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba una y otra vez en el departamento de Yuki.

Nadie contesto pues el escritor estaba dándose una ducha, cuando salió la contestadora marcaba un mensaje recibido.

Estaba secándose el cabello con la toalla. Traía un pantalón de dormir azul y andaba en pantuflas cuando vio la contestadora, no con mucha gracia se dirigió hasta ella y activo leer el mensaje.

Después del discurso de dejar su mensaje después del tono que había dejado Shuichi, su pequeño, se escucho la voz de Hiro. Luego la reconoció el escritor.

Le saludaba cordial, claro como es él y luego le rectificaba de la situación pasada y la salud de los hermanos, hasta ahí todo bien. Pero después venía la petición.

Quería que fuera a ver a su amigo al departamento de Eva donde el chiquillo se quedaría unos días a recuperarse sin salir a ningún lado.

Al departamento de Eva... de ella... esa mujer que había sufrido la perdida de sus padres adoptivos y el engaño de un "dizque hombre"que la abandono en esos duros momentos.

¿Por qué sentía que no podía verla a la cara nuevamente? Definitivamente no era miedo, ni odio... nada parecido a eso, entonces ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Pero culpabilidad porque? Si él no había echo nada... y ¿Por qué sus ojos le habían visto como si le reconocieran? Parecía verlo a él o ¿era a alguien más?

Tal vez sentía lastima, talvez y por eso no quería que Eva viera eso en su mirada. Aunque pusiera la mirada mas fría del mundo estaba seguro que ella podría ver su coraza y descubriría su sentimiento, se parecía tanto a Shuichi ¿Tal vez hasta podría ver dentro de él como lo hace su cantante?

No quería sobre todo que se incomodara, suficiente incomoda había sido la escena en el hospital como para tener que indagar más en ella, sobre todo por su parte.

No tenía otra opción mejor hacía una llamada telefónica y hablaría con su koi (amor).

***************************

**-Pero Hiroo~o... ¿Cómo que no te contesto nadie?-**le pregunto por cuarta ves el pelirosa con vos angustiada.

-**Si, Shuichi, estuve llamando varias y nadie contesto seguramente Yuki estaría durmiendo aún, es que se quedo despierto toda la noche en vela junto con todos... pero no te preocupes-**le decía el pelirrojo al ver la carita de tristeza que empezaba a poner su amigo-**le deje un recado en el buzón que por cierto... buen mensaje que dejaste eh Shuichi...-**le dijo guiñándole un ojo-**semejante cursilería. **

**-¡Hiro!-**le grito molesto-**¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si esta bien mono mi...**

En esos momentos se escucha el teléfono sonar varias veces.

-**Anda Hiro ve...seguramente es mi Yuki...-**decía Shu contento.

-**Ya voy...ya voy-**dijo y salió corriendo a contestar.

Si, era el rubio quien llamaba y le pedía hablar con Shuichi.

Hiro tomo el auricular y fue hasta el cuarto donde esperaba el chico impaciente.

-**Toma Shuichi... es para ti-**le dio el teléfono y salió del cuarto.

El pelirosa lo tomo y contesto rápidamente.

-**¿Si? Hola ¿Yuki?**

**-Si...soy yo...-**contesto apenas cuando el pelirosa le interrumpió.

-**Ay Yuki... ¿Cuando vienes? Tengo ganas de verte, quisiera que estuvieras aquí...todo lo que paso fue...**

**-No puedo ir por ahora Shuichi.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Pero porque? Yuki yo...-**le contesto en un hilo de voz. Algunas lagrimitas cayeron de sus ojos.

-**Lo lamento Shu... pro no puedo ir, tengo unas cosas pendientes ¿recuerdas la novela? Todavía tengo que terminarla ¿lo habías olvidado?-**mientras que le decía esto se escuchaba en el auricular como Shuichi sollozaba evidentemente estaba llorando. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago pero recordó la imagen de Eva, su llanto avergonzado y prefirió mejor tratar de contentarlo**-Si yo se que está estúpida novela no es tan importante, pero comprende ¿si? No llores sabes que no me gusta cuando lloras... te vez feo-**Shuichi trataba de aguantar el llanto haciendo pucheros-**eres más lindo cuando ríes-**termino diciéndole haber si así surgía efecto-**Tu sabes...prometo ir lo antes posible y te llevaré a comer donde tu quieras siempre y cuando no sea comida chatarra te podría hacer daño... te hablare más tarde ¿si? **

Shuichi calmo su llanto lo más que pudo y trato de sonar contento o al menos resignado.

-**Bueno esta bien Yuki... como quieras... recuerda... te amo.**

**-Si...lo se... yo... tu lo sabes también ¿verdad? **¿Por qué no había podido decirle yo también te amo?

-**Si lo sé... nos vamos-**y corto la llamada sin esperar respuesta del rubio. Le dolía que no pudiera venir a verlo y mucho. Sobre todo que aún no pudiera decir claramente sus sentimientos, sentimientos los cuales él conocía perfectamente.

Pero aun ni así, en momentos como esos podía decirlos ni por teléfono.

Tanto que él necesitaba escuchar de sus labios un "te amo" un "yo estoy contigo" como le dolía no poder sentir a Yuki cerca.

Sus lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos corriendo por sus mejillas y ahí estaba otra vez ese llanto lastimero saliendo de su boca.

Hiro entro corriendo haber que pasaba y vio a Shuichi echo un ovillo en la cama llorando desconsolado con las manos en su rostro.

-**¿Qué paso Shuichi?-**se acerco sentándose en la cama en un pedazo a un lado del chico-** ¿Qué te dijo Yuki Eiri para ponerte así? Dime-**le decía molesto pensando lo peor.

Shuichi no dejaba de llorar y sollozar ahogado.

-**Ya Shuichi dime ¿Qué pasa?-**le pregunto Hiro preocupado por tercera vez. Shuichi trataba de dejar de llorar pero le ganaba el llanto.

Se levanto de improvisto de la cama y no de muy buena gana dijo-**De acuerdo, hablare con Yuki Eiri entonces-**se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, cuando de pronto escucha la voz del chico un poco ahogada aún.

-**¡No! Hiro, no...-**tomo un poco de aire respirando pausadamente-**Estoy bien... ¿Vez?-**le dijo tratando de sonreírle.

Ante Hiro le veía un poco más tranquilo se fue a sentar nuevamente donde estaba y espero a que Shuichi decidiera hablar por su cuenta.

El pelirosa dejo de llorar y se tranquilizó.

Le hizo seña a Hiro que le pasara el papel que estaba en la cómoda de enfrente. Este le obedeció pasándoselo y Shuichi se limpio las lágrimas y sonó su nariz.

-**Disculpa Hiro...-**le dijo en tono triste y con vos apenas audible-**yo no quería llorar así te aseguro... pero... es que yo...**

**-Dímelo Shu, tú siempre puedes confiar en mí, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea... yo se que te hizo algo el escritor solo quiero saber que-**su mirada estaba puesta en su amigo.

Él se preocupo y le dijo con una carita depre.

-**Yuki no va a venir...-**agacho la mirada-** me dijo que tenía la novela en puerta y que no podrá venir a verme en un tiempo.**

**-Ahh...-**suspiro-**ya veo-**puso su mano en la mejilla del pelirosa levantando su cara-**era eso, entiendo que tenga la dichosa novela en puerta-**quito su mano-**pero no hay justificación para no venir aunque sea una hora-**dijo y se levantó molesto.

-**yo lo entiendo Hiro-**su amigo volteó a verle-**y comprendo su trabajo y sus razones...además-**sonrió sutilmente-**dijo que me recompensaría después y le creo... pero...**

**-¿Pero?**

**-Pero es que...yo tenía tantas ganas de verlo-**sus ojitos se entristecieron nublándoseles-**quería que estuviera conmigo, platicar con él, decirle como me siento...**

**-Shuichi...-**el pelirrojo le veía tan bien con mirada triste.

Se acerco nuevamente hasta la cama y abrazo a su amigo mientras que este comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo.

-**No debes llorar Shuichi, yo estoy contigo se que no es la misma que si estuvieras a tu rubio pero...-**sonrió-**también se escuchar muy bien y te comprendo mejor que nadie...mejor que tu mismo a veces-**se separó y le dijo en tono bromista-**¿ O me lo vas a negar, eh llorón?**

**-¡Hiro!-**le gritó molesto pero después se sonrió. Definitivamente Hiroshi tenía razón a veces ni el mismo se entendía y el pelirrojo lo sabía muy bien.

Sin duda alguna se había anotado puntos como mejor amigo una vez más. Y tenía que agradecer tenerlo cerca.

-**Si tienes razón tengo que agradecer tu sentido del humor-**le dijo sonriendo.

-**Que bueno que al menos sonríes cuando digo cosas ciertas si no... Yo tendría un mar aquí.**

**-¡Hiroshi! ¿Estas insinuando que soy un llorón?-**le dijo riñéndole un poco.

-**No... Que va...**

En esos momentos se escucho el pitido de la cafetera que indicaba que estaba caliente su contenido.

-**Ay...el agua del té de Eva-**se exaltó-**tengo que ir a apagarlo.**

**-Andale pues... ve-**le dijo más tranquilo.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Eva recargada en la pared cerca del cuarto de Shuichi.

-**Eva... ¿Que haces levantada? –**le pregunto Hiroshi viéndole.

-**Yo...-**sus ojos estaban vidriosos y rojos.

-**Me esperas ese ruido me vuelve loco... ahora vuelvo-**dijo y salio corriendo a la cocina.

Regreso unos segundos después Eva ya estaba más cerca de su recamara.

-**Listo... ahora...-**iba a decir algo cuando la chica empezó a llorar.

Estuvo a punto de caerse pero Hiroshi le agarro sosteniéndola.

**-¿Pero que es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?**-le dijo sin comprender.

Ella no le contestaba solo trataba de caminar yendo a su recamara.

Hiro la llevo y ayudo a recostarla en la cama.

Un poco más tranquila después de llorar por unos segundos hablo.

-**Shuichi...-**dijo sollozando.

-**Ahh... ya veo-**dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama junto a ella-**¿Es por eso que lloras? Escuchaste lo que dijo... **

Ella asintió levemente.

-**No llores por eso...si él te ve llorar entonces se pondrá más triste y no queremos eso ¿verdad?-**le decía viéndole a los ojos-**Shuichi ya esta mejor solo necesita hablar con alguien. **

**-Pero Hiro... mi hermano, esta muy triste lo vi en sus ojos, lo escuche en su voz y todo por mi culpa.**

**-Eso no es cierto... es por Yuki Eiri que no puede venir según dijo, no es tu culpa.**

**-Es que tú no sabes.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué no se?**

Eva volteó su mirada para otro lado mirando por la ventana que estaba cerrada.

-**Él no vendrá por mi culpa, para no verme-**volteó a verlo a los ojos-**porque ayer en el hospital lo confundí.**

**-¿Lo confundiste?-**le pregunto intrigado.

-**Si... con el padre de los gemelos.**

Hiro abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-**No fue mi intención, estaba muy oscuro y él... estaba ahí...-**se voltea al frente-**dije cosas que no debí...seguramente es por eso.**

**-No, no lo tomes por ese lado, él dijo que tenía una novela que terminar además creeme ese hombre no se detendría con nada cuando quiere algo... no pienses esas cosas y mejor te traigo el té ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Bueno esta bien-**trato de sonreír un poco.

**-Ahora vuelvo-**dijo y salió del cuarto.

A su regresó Eva tomó el té y se relajo bastante olvidándose del incidente gracias a la plática de Hiro pero como andaba muy cansada pronto se quedo dormida.

Al igual que su hermano Shuichi yacía dormido en su cama cuando el pelirrojo fue a ver como estaba.

*Menos mal que se durmieron* pensó Hiro yendo a darse un baño para poder dormirse después y descansar un rato también pues en el hospital no había podido "pegar ojo".


End file.
